mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: European Assault: The Lost Stories
Medal of Honor: European Assault: The Lost Stories is a midquel to Medal of Honor: European Assault,the missions take place between,Russia's Climbing Mamayev Hill & Battle of the Bulge's Mission to Rocherath. The player will play as Lt.William Holt,once again. Missions Mission 1:Kasserine Pass Mission 2:Operation: Husky Mission 3:Anzio Mission 4:Nomandy Mission 5:Aachen Characters * Lt.William Holt (Playable) Kasserine Pass: * Cpt.Grant Standish - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Chester McKinney (on Radio) * Cpl.Rob Tully - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Ryan Hollinger - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Joseph Rodriguez - M1 Garand * Mary Rodriguez (Joseph's wife) (Mentioned) * Sgt.Mike Greene - Winchester M12 Shotgun * Pfc.Barry Coen - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Sam Randle - M1 Garand * 1st.Lt.Gilbert Kimbro - M3 Grease Gun * Sgt.Paul Hoskins - M1 Carbine * Cpl.Virgil Dillard (African-American) - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Ralph Goldsmith - M1A1 Thompson * British: ** Maj.Roger Higgins - Sten Mk.2 ** S/Sgt.Patrick Marston (on Radio) ** Tank Crew (Matilda 2): *** 1st.Lt.Simon Kaylor (Tank Commander) - M1897 Trench Gun *** Cpl.Thomas Rickman - Bren LMG *** L/Cpl.Harold Benard - Lee-Enfield *** Pte.Trevor Snyder - Lewis Gun ** L/Cpl.Alan Reeves - Sten Mk.5 ** Gdsm.Gerald Wilks - Bren LMG ** Gdsm.Douglas Irons - M1897 Trench Gun Operation Husky: * Maj.Colin Burwell - Sten Mk.5 * 2nd.Lt.Ian 'Signalman' Montgomery (on Radio) * L/Cpl.Jerry B. Potts - Sten Mk.2 * Pte.Jeffrey F. Griffith - Lee-Enfield * Pte.Danny A. Bixby - Bren LMG * 1st.Lt.Flynn Hanlon (Scotich) - Lee-Enfield * Cpl.Percy Baxendale - Sten Mk.5 * L/Cpl.Stephen Hawksford - M1897 Trench Gun * Pte.Dick DeWitt - Lee-Enfield Anzio: * Cpt.Nathan Arlington - M1A1 Thompson * 1st.Lt.Vincent Z. Morris (on Radio) * Sgt.Trent B. McConnell - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Jason Lawson - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Brandon Sparks - M1 Garand * Sgt.Jacob Foster (Medic) - Colt.45/M1 Carbine * Cpl.Davis C. Smith - Winchester M12 Shotgun * Pfc.Linus Zimmerman - M1 Carbine * Pfc.Chris Abernathy - M3 Grease Gun Normandy: * On Radio in all Normandy Levels: ** Sgt.Fred S. Jackson (African-American) (on Radio) (1st 2) ** W.O.Edward A. Browne (British) (on Radio) (Last 2) * Rangers: ** Cpt.Ezekiel McCloud - M1A1 Thompson ** Col.Saul Sampson - Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver ** Sgt.Gary Grayson - M1A1 Thompson ** Cpl.Greg Valdez - M1 Garand ** Cpl.David Small - Winchester M12 Shotgun * 101st Airborne: ** 1st.Lt.Frank Marcus - M1A1 Thompson ** Cpl.Derek Baker (John Baker's Brother) - M3 Grease Gun ** T/5.Gus George - M1A1 Carbine ** Pfc.Alex Benford - M1 Garand * British: ** Cpt.Neil Fuller - Sten Mk.2 ** S/Sgt.John Bride - Lee-Enfield ** Cpl.Donald Meaney - Vickers-Berthier ** L/Cpl.Rusty Scott - Sten Mk.5 ** Cpl.Charles Faversham - M1897 Trench Gun ** L/Cpl.Harry Perrins - De Lisle Carbine ** L/Cpl.Tom Todd - Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) Aachen: * Cpt.Glenn Flowers - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Zachery "Zac" N. Fisk (on Radio) * Sgt.Brian Middleton - M1 Carbine * Cpl.Joe Doyle - M3 Grease Gun * Pfc.Ben Stebbins - B.A.R. M1918 * 2nd.Lt.Conrad D. Burnham - M1A1 Thompson * T/4.Fred Vaughn - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5.Jake Canfield - Winchester M12 Shotgun * T/5.Nick Pearson - M3 Grease Gun * S/Sgt.Taylor Kennedy - M1 Garand * Sgt.Jordan Warren - M1A1 Thompson * Cpl.Connor Mills - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc.Christopher Washington - M3 Grease Gun Germans: * Steffen Dietrich (Main Villian) - STG44 * Sepp Klausen (1) - Luger 08 * Frederik Wagner (2) - Gewehr 43 * Werner Kramer (3) - MP40 * Guido Von Waldheim (4) - MG34 * Heinrich Unger (5) - M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Rudolf Dorfmann (6) - MP28 * Joachim Ulmke (7) - MP40 * Karl Berger (8) - FG42 (Scoped) * Bastian Heisler (9) - Gewehr 43 * Alexander Kaempfert (10) - FG42 (Scoped) * Josef Schmidt (11) - M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Rolf Krieger (12) - MP28 * Fredrich Schwimmer (13) - MP40 * Pieter Fleischer (14) - MG34 Levels Mission 1:Kasserine Pass * Enter the Pass (February 19,1943) * The Canyon (February 20,1943) * The Guns of the Line (February 22,1943) * Around Tripoli (February 23,1943) Mission 2:Operation: Husky * Landing at Pachino (July 10,1943) * Road to Augusta (July 12,1943) Mission 3:Anzio * Allied Supply Convoy (February 28,1944) * Factory across the Bridge (May 2,1944) Mission 4:Normandy * The Cliffs of Pointe du Hoc (June 6,1944) * The Chateau (June 8,1944) * Battle of Breville (June 9,1944) * Cross the River Dives (June 13,1944) Mission 5:Aachen * Aachen Entrance (October 16,1944) * The Hotel (October 18,1944) * Aachen Showdown (October 21,1944) Epilogue Weapons American: * Colt.45 * Smith & Wesson Model 1917 Revolver * M1 Garand ** M1C Garand * M1 Carbine ** M1A1 Carbine * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * M3 Grease Gun (with & without suppresser) * B.A.R. M1918 * Browning M1919A6 * Winchester M12 Shotgun * M9A1 Bazooka * M2 Flamethrower * Mk.2 Hand Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade (Red Smoke) British: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * De Lisle Carbine * Sten Mk.2 * Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.5 * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * M1897 Trench Gun * P.I.A.T. * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebuoy" * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenade * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) German: * Walther P-38 * Luger 08 * Kar98k (With & Without Scope) * Gewehr 43 (with & without Scope) * MP40 * MP28 * STG-44 * FG 42 (Scoped) * MG42 * MG-15 * MG34 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerschreck * Flammenwerfer 35 * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Nebelkerze 38B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) Italian: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * ITRA Burst * Beretta M1928a /"Moschetto" * Breda M1930 * BM37 (MG) * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. High Explosive Grenade (Red) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.R.C.M. FI. (Smoke Grenade) (Yellow) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade Vehicles Allies: * Matilda 2 * M4 Sherman Tank * M12 (Gun Motor Carriage) Main Menu Background Same as the 1st European Assault,same with the menu song. Medals * * * * * Multiplayer Trivia *Again,the player can only carry 2 weapons,as well as grenades,this time the sidearm is counted as the 3rd weapon & the smoke grenades are added with the grenades,as 2nd. * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox